fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
CarnEvil 3
is a 2005 horror/thriller film featuring the "Casualty Busters", who are sent on yet another mission. The film is set six years after the events of the second film, and marks the debut of two new agents. For this mission, the agents must find the Umlaut jester skull from on top of the Tokkentakker gravestone that was featured in the first fim. The jester skull was stolen by a group of people that witnessed the events of the first film and wanted the jester skull destroyed. The casualty busters knew that if anyone traveled with that dangerous prop, it could lead to a horrendous disater, and someone could cause destruction that could seriously injure or even kill someone. The group of people place the jester skull on a wooden block and one person prepares to cut it half with an axe, but before he does that, he places a quarter inside the jester's mouth to prove Umlaut worthless. But as a result, Umlaut comes to life, hovers of the group of people, and then grabs the axe away and uses it to cut of the axe person's head. Umlaut then spits out some evil tar, which causes carnival related people to grow out of the ground and kill the remaining group members as Umlaut plants himself on the axe person's decapitated body and gets full control of it. Umlaut and his evil carnvial crew members take off and decide to create a "blood trail", which is killing random people ranging between Greely Valley, Iowa and San Diego, California. And that once they get to San Diego, they would take over the U.S. and make it one big carnival of evil. The killer carnival plague eventually reach Las Vegas, Nevada, where they jump on a train and are armed with stolen firearms, axes, and a series of miscellaneous dangerous weapons. Once there, they kill the engineer by chopping him to death using an axe and take all of the passengers hostage. As soon as the casualty busters arrive at the scene, Umlaut gets the train moving and heads for San Diego. Police, F.B.I., and SWAT agents all go after the moving locamotive in atempt to stop and seize it, and rescue the hostages that are inside the passenger cars. The train eventually stops when it colides with another train on the same exact track. Umlut and his crew members escape, and some of them along with Umlaut hijack a van and take off as the Casualty Busters persue them. The rest of the carnival crew members get into a shootout with police and end up losing and getting killed. Umlaut and his remaining crew members eventually stop at a local Denny's diner and run inside the building as the agents chase them. When inside, Umlaut attacks and kills the waitress that was about to seat them by chopping her with an axe as everyone inside screams in terror. As the casualty busters burst in through the doors, a fight breaks out with the evil carnival crew members and the casualty busters. It eventually ends with the carnival crew members dying, and with Umlaut's head melting and shattering off like broken glass after Johnny fires the last bullet and turning back into stone, which is later burned and destroyed. The film ends with the Casualty Busters being rewarded for their heroic acts. A light gun arcade game adaption was developed by Midway Games and was released for the arcade only in Late 2005. |Image file= CARNEVIL 3 LOGO.png |Image size= 300px |Row 1 title= Directed by |Row 1 info= Stephen King |Row 2 title= Produced by |Row 2 info= Robert Zemeckis Stephen King |Row 3 title= Starring |Row 3 info= Tuck Webster Jack Morrison Dan Yates Donald Faison Tony Grant |Row 4 title= Music by |Row 4 info= Tom Quincy |Row 5 title= Distributed by |Row 5 info= Warner Bros. |Row 6 title= Release Date |Row 6 info= December 16, 2005 |Row 7 title= Running time |Row 7 info= 98 minutes |Row 8 title= Country |Row 8 info= United States |Row 9 title= Language |Row 9 info= English |Row 10 title= Preceded by |Row 10 info= CarnEvil 2 |Row 11 title= Followed by |Row 11 info= CarnEvil 4 }} Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies